Du romantisme, hein?
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est juste une envie. Et cette simple petite phrase qui ne sort jamais de ta bouche... Résumé nul, je vous l'accorde mais venez voir quand même!


**Bonjour, population ! Me revoici avec un petit OS pour faire patienter ceux qui suivent « Tokyo No Purizun » (pardon du retard au passage), et pour faire tuer le temps aux autres pendant 2min.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Zoro et Sanji appartiennent à « vous savez qui » (dédicace à Voldemort )**

 **Couple : ... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser ? (si oui, regardez une ligne plus haut et allez chez le médecin)**

 **PVD Sanji, parce que... parce que... voilà. Ici notre cher blond n'est ni seme, ni uke, ou les deux à la fois... Enfin bref c'est a vous de choisir.**

 **Un texte un peu guimauve, ou pas, à vous de juger, dans tout les cas :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Du romantisme, hein ?

-Hhhaaa...

Je roulai sur le côté et m'étalai de tout mon long, entièrement nu et essoufflé. Je tournai la tête pour observer le visage fatigué de mon amant aux cheveux verts. Il était mignon comme ça. Je fermai les yeux, le sourire au lèvres.

Des situations comme celle-là, on en avait connues des tonnes, Zoro et moi.

Comme très souvent depuis plus de trois mois, on était monté dans la vigie du Sunny après que tout le monde se soit couché, s'était embrassé à en perdre haleine et avait fait l'amour sur un lit de fortune posé sur le sol.

Chez nous, rien n'était fait dans la douceur. Ceci valait autant pour nos combats que pour nos ébats. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, je trouvais ça plutôt plaisant. Après tout on était des hommes, ce n'était pas notre genre de jouer au mignon petit couple timide et romantique.

Le romantisme...

Même si je n'y pensais presque jamais, j'aurais bien aimé que Zoro se comporte en vrai homme amoureux de temps en temps. Je ne voulais pas de fleurs, de bain de minuit et encore moins de restaurant chic au bord de la mer, mais il y avait quelques mots qui ne sortaient jamais de la bouche de face de cactus, et cela me manquait. Comme par exemple cette simple phrase, qui pourtant pouvait vite devenir une infâme torture :

« Je t'aime »

Une fois. Cette phrase, Zoro ne me l'avait dite qu'une seule fois.

C'était moi qui avais fait le premier pas. J'en avais marre de me cacher, et c'est le visage rouge de honte que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, un soir, dans cette même vigie. Il avait relevé la tête, puis le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il m'avait tiré vers lui et m'avait tendrement embrassé.

Plusieurs fois depuis, nous avions fait preuve d'un brin de tendresse, mais dans ces moments là, Zoro se contentait de sourire et de m'embrasser. Il y eut deux fois où il prit la peine de répondre « Moi aussi » à la fameuse phrase que je lui disait de temps en temps, mais jamais rien de plus.

Si des personnes étaient capables de lire dans mes pensées, elles se poseraient sûrement la question : « Mais alors quand est-ce que cette algue débile l'a dit pour la seule et unique fois ? »

C'est simple. Tout le monde s'est déjà retrouvé dans une situation où on engueule une personne qu'on apprécie, et que celle-ci répond « Moi aussi, je t'aime » sur un ton narquois. Et bien c'était exactement ce qui m'était arrivé avec ce crétin de marimo. Pathétique hein ?

Ce n'était pas un caprice, juste une petite envie. Seulement, même Zeff m'avait toujours dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on montre son amour sans le dire, plutôt qu'on dise son amour sans le montrer. Et c'était vrai, mais après expérience, le premier choix n'était pas forcément très agréable non plus.

Je relevai la tête. Zoro regardait le plafond, les yeux mis-clos. Je souris, pris appuis sur mes bras et m'allongeai sur lui. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne et commençai a déposer des petits baisers sur sa joue, puis dans son cou. Il grogna légèrement, sûrement pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas partant pour un deuxième round. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention. J'aimais juste ce contact de sa peau nue contre moi, de ses muscles si bien dessinés et de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

C'était dans ces moments là que les couples normaux se disaient à quel point ils s'aimaient. Mais nous n'étions pas un couple normal. Même pour des « homosexuels », comme la société aimait nous appeler.

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise communication, ni une question de principes, c'était juste notre manière d'être au naturel. D'ailleurs, nous ne ressemblions tellement pas à un couple, que même en étant au naturel, personne dans l'équipage n'avait découvert notre relation. Excepté certainement Robin-chan, car cette femme avait la manie parfois dérangeante de laisser des yeux et des oreilles traîner un peu partout. Bien sûr, jamais je n'oserais parler comme ça devant elle, car elle n'en restait pas moins un ange.

Un ange... encore un surnom que Zoro et moi n'emploierons jamais pour nous parler.

Je soupirai, la tête enfouie dans le cou de mon imbécile de marimo. Il y a des fois où j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir agir comme un couple normal. Faire l'amour tranquillement, se dire des mots autant romantiques que niais, se promettre des trucs aussi stupides que la lune pour finalement en oublier la moitié le lendemain. Mais tout ça n'allait certainement jamais arriver.

Haa... Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

Alors que je commençais à me sentir un peu frustré et déprimé, je sentis une main venir caresser tendrement mes cheveux. Je fus surpris mais ne réagis pas. Puis Zoro libéra sa deuxième main de la mienne, la posa sur ma joue et me releva la tête avec toute la douceur du monde.

-Que...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et s'empara de mes lèvres. Je répondit aussitôt et laissa sa langue danser avec la mienne. Le baiser fut agité, mais une certaine paix que je ne ressentais pas d'habitude en ressortait.

Se pourrait-il que... que mes pensées soient parvenues jusqu'à lui ? Je n'en étais pas sûr mais la scène qui se déroulait était extrêmement similaire à celle que j'espérais, et semblait être le début d'une longue discussion chargée d'amour...

...ou d'une simple phrase.

Il rompit le baiser un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Il reposa sa tête sur la couverture, mais garda les yeux ouverts. Je restai immobile pendant un instant, puis me replongeai dans la chaleur de son cou. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je pouvais deviner à l'atmosphère qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sûrement une chose qu'il voulait me dire sans vraiment oser. Cette pensée me fit rougir légèrement. C'était trop mignon. Et si...

Après quelque minutes d'atmosphère hésitante, sa voix rompit le silence.

-Sanji...

Je sursautai. Il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom, chose qu'il ne faisait que quand il avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude à me dire. Cependant sa voix était ferme et toujours plus ou moins monotone, ce qui prouvait qu'il était déterminé à me faire comprendre quelque chose sans pour autant créer une grande discussion. Je relevai à nouveau la tête. Il me fixait de son regard habituel : sérieux, mais pas sévère.

J'avalai ma salive et commençai a l'encourager dans mes pensées.

Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il allait enfin le dire. Le dire sans tabou, sans gène. Le dire comme un homme amoureux. Je souris légèrement et répondit d'une voix sereine.

-Oui ?

-Y'a tes couilles qui me démangent la cuisse.

« ... »

Je le fixai pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, puis éclatai de rire devant le regard interrogateur de mon amant. Ma voix sortait toute seule, forte et incontrôlable. Je réussi à me reprendre après une bonne minute de rires bruyants, la larme à l'oeil. Zoro commença à s'impatienter.

-Oi... Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Dit-il d'une voix agacée.

Un nouveau gloussement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et roula sur le côté pour me coller un peu moins à lui. Il arqua les sourcils, puis soupira et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et il finit par s'endormir.

Je le regardais, le sourire au lèvres.

Du romantisme hein ? Finalement je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. Je pouvais très bien m'en passer !

 **Fin**

 **Voi... non je vais dire autre chose pour une fois...**

 **Euh... aspirateur. J'espère que ça vous a plu, ou du moins occupé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. On se retrouve (peut-être) pour une prochaine fois, à tout bientôt !**


End file.
